Blood Fever
by StupidMajor
Summary: What would happen if Vorik didn’t show up on the planet. Alternant ending to ‘Blood Fever’ TomLanna [On Hold]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blood Fever

Summary: What would happen if Vorik didn't show up on the planet. Alternant ending to 'Blood Fever'

Rated: M

Disclaimer: don't own anything

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"It may not be soon enough. I am concerned about the rapid progression of her symptoms. You must help her now, Mister Paris. If she does not resolve the Pon farr, she will die."

Tom, after a few seconds, reluctantly went over to B'Elanna. He bent down to look her in the face. She looked up, "B'Elanna, I know this is a bizarre situation, probably not what either one of us had in mind, but it's too late to worry about that now.."

B'Elanna put her hand to his lips to stop his ranting, "Tom."

"What?"

B'Elanna took a deep breath, "Be quiet." She said and grabbed his hand. She led him to a small clearing. She began kissing his hand and his neck. "So this is the part where you throw heavy objects at me?" Tom managed to get out.

"Maybe later."

She turned him to face her and pulled sleeve down and began to kiss his arm. "I'm not sure exactly what I'm supposed to do." She growled in response. Tom, in response, pulled her closer and started kissing her neck. He tried to growl in pleasure, still kissing her neck.

He pulled away and was thrown to the ground on his back. He grunted as a slight jolt went up his back. B'Elanna straddled him, breathing heavily. She hit him on both shoulders, "Well what are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself?"

She pulled his hands over his head and held them there, "Then show it," she growled. There eyes locked, and B'Elanna let out a laugh. Tom struggled and managed to flip her over so he was now straddling her. She snarled and tried to buck Tom off, but he pinned her elbows with his arms, one at a time. She laughed, a sound of pure delight, and he leaned forward to claim his prize.

* * *

**sorry it was short, but if you review..more will come!!**

**oh! feel free to ckeck out my friends site (see profile) for startrek voyager fanfiction!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"The blood fever has been purged. Miss Torres should be fine. Though I want her on bed rest for a few days, just in case." The EMH said and closed his tricorder. B'Elanna smiled and fid farewell and headed back to her quarters. Captain Janeway stayed behind.

"What about Ensign Vorik?"

"Ahh yes. It seems that the holodeck program was successful. There are no signs of the pan farr."

"That's excellent Doctor, good work," Kathryn said and headed back to the bridge.

* * *

_Three days later……_

"I'll kill you flyboy!" B'Elanna roared, struggling against the arms that restrained her from her goal, which was to beat Tom Paris relentlessly over the head with the hyperspanner in her hand. Once again, he had aggravated her. Somehow, that man always managed to find her weak spot and dig his heel into it.

"You can try Torres, but I doubt you have the cranial ridges to do it." Paris goaded from across the corridor, he had a black eye and a small cut on his forehead. "That's enough from both of you." Chakotay forced B'Elanna to look him in the eye and more quietly added, "I know he's a pain in the ass B'Elanna, but you cant let him get to you like this." After awhile her blood began to settle, and B'Elanna shook the restraining hands off her. Tom was already leaving, storming off to get his eye looked at no doubt. B'Elanna spat a gob of blood in his direction. She had bitten her tongue.

The crowed of on lookers began to disperse and Chakotay was left with B'Elanna in the corridor.

"At least you got him good." He smiled, and B'Elanna allowed herself to do likewise, relishing the aftermath of their battle. However, it did not take long for something to dash her restored spirits.

"Janeway to Torres" the communicator rasped and B'Elanna felt her heart sink.

"Torres here." Chakotay shared her look of uneasiness.

"Would you join me in my ready room B'Elanna. I have a matter to discus with you regarding shipboard relations." Sighing B'Elanna took leave of her commander and began her way to the Captain's ready room.

Upon arriving the door slid open to reveal Paris sulking in a corner and Janeway looking irritated, sitting behind her desk with a coffee cup warm in her hands.

"So, what's this about you two fighting?"

"A mild altercation captain, nothing to be worried about." Paris answered for them both, and B'Elanna glanced smugly at him, his eye showing no evidence of their 'mild altercation' but the fact that she had not needed a trip to the doctor inflated her spirits once more.

"That's not what my officers tell me, word in the corridors informed me of a full blown fight, with a hyperspanner?" she glanced up at B'Elanna, her raised eyebrow wiping the smile of her face immediately.

"Rumors have inflated the incident." Paris cut in, "B'Elanna and I shared some friendly punches, that's all. She was very polite about the whole thing actually." The half Klingon lowered her eyes, but Tom was apparently a seasoned liar.

"Perhaps so," Janeway reasoned, "but never the less, I think the two of you need to get over your apparent differences." She stood up and motioned them towards a scamatics consol. "We're approaching an M class planet; we've picked up some traces of deuterium in some of its deeper caverns. There have been some electrical storms in the area, so a shuttle would be too risky; I've decided to transport an away mission directly into one of the shallower caves. You two will go together, collect the data we need, and track the deuterium readings to their source."

"Captain –" B'Elanna began, but Janeway cut her off with the shake of a finger. "You will do this, both of you, if you want to remain a part of this crew. You will find a way, any way, of getting along. Is that understood?"

Both Paris and B'Elanna nodded. Janeway clapped B'Elanna on the shoulder, "than I suggest you head to the transporter room and prep for you mission. Dismissed."

* * *

**uh oh, looks like their going to have to be stuck with each other :) ...please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Tom, where did my tricorder go?"

Tom rolled his eyes, "Its right beside you."

B'Elanna look beside her and groaned. It was official, she was going nuts. They had only been down here an hour and she had already gone nuts. B'Elanna sighed and scanned the rocks in front of her. She smiled at the results. Behind these rocks there was supposedly deuterium, 'I hope'

Hey flyboy, can you give me a hand with this?" she called behind her.

"I don't think so, Missy" came a raspy voice. B'Elanna spun around and found herself face to face with a phaser. Almost without thinking she drew her weapon and fired, her aim hit the man's stomach. It was then that she noticed the other man, who grabbed her from behind and kicked her weapon out of reach. As she struggled to escape his iron grasp she managed to scream "Tom!" loudly enough to bring the Tom running. When the alien saw the Tom he pushed B'Elanna to the ground and out the way he came.

Making sure the man was gone, Tom went back to check on B'Elanna. She was on the ground, and was unconscious, or until he heard a noise.

Something funny was happening to her breathing. Tom frowned, but then he recognized the sound; crying.

B'Elanna Torres was crying.

"B'Elanna?" She didn't respond and just cried. Tom bent down and scooped her up in his arms. He tapped his combadge, "Paris to Voyager."

"Go ahead Tom," Captain Janeway replied.

"We were attacked by a group of aliens, we need beamed directly to sick bay. I think B'Elanna might be hurt."

"Transporters are offline now, but we will send a rescue team right away. Janeway out."

Tom sighed and held B'Elanna closer to his chest. She buried her head into his strong chest she knew that her angel had come: the one person in the world that could carry her pain. He stroked her hair and held her in his arms, letting her cry without demanding an explanation. And when she couldn't seem to stop, he picked her up and carried her to a open area were the rescue team would pick them up. But for now, he let her cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy, but have no fear, I have the next few weeks off!! (i hope)

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Tom sighed and began pacing, again. He was worried about B'Elanna. It had been a three days since the attack. She was quiet, took a rain check on anything, and was never seen out of her quarters unless for work. Tom ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. Then, abruptly, he headed out his quarters and to his right. 'That's it, I'm going to see if she's alight.'

When he found her, in her quarters, he didn't know what to expect. He found her curled on the couch, curled into a little ball. "What are you doing here?" She tried to ignore the tremble in her voice as well, unable to meet Tom's eyes. Her throat constricted painfully, her breath hitching.

"A friend needed me here," he said quietly.

"H-how did you know where to find me?" Her voice sounded strange to her ears, oddly choked, as if her throat were too tight to let the words escape. She felt Tom's arms around her shoulders, felt him pull her into his embrace and lean her head against his chest. He held her gently. She gave up wiping the tears that now flowed so freely down her cheek. His arms felt comforting around her and she could hear the steady beating of his heart along with his respiration.

Tom rested his chin atop her head and continued to hold her, his arms loosened a little, now that he knew she wasn't going to bolt from his embrace. He'd taken a chance in this close contact. B'Elanna wasn't known for tolerating any invasion of her personal space uninvited. "It's ok to cry."

Silently she wept. It shook her to her bones and stripped her of all barriers. Through it all, she could hear Tom murmuring softly, nonsensical comforting sounds that somehow soothed her wounded heart. He stroked her hair, soothing her. B'Elanna sighed once, deeply, and settled against him, closing her eyes. She listened to his heart beating steadily beneath her ear, felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"B'Elanna?"

He waited a minute.

Her soft snore was the only answer he received.

Tom's smile could have lit up the Delta Quadrant.

* * *

Her eyes felt like it had sand in it, and was puffy from her tears. For a moment she couldn't remember why she was in her quarters on her couch. The warm body beneath her brought memory rushing back and for a moment, she was gripped anew with overwhelming grief. After several moments, she was able to regain her calm. Her normal cool reserve returned and she sat up, muscles protesting from being in an unnatural position for what had likely been several hours. She turned to look at her sleeping partner, whatever she had been about to say dying on her lips. Her eyes widened and unknowingly, she smiled.

Tom was asleep, leaning against the couch arm. His arms had relaxed their hold on her and lay limply at his sides, his fingers curled slightly inwards toward his palms. His mouth was closed, relaxed. Her gaze was drawn there, fascinated by the shape of his lips. She had never before been able to observe Tom this closely before.

She found herself enjoying discovering the small details of his features; the way his eyes tilted at the corners; how full and soft looking his lips were; how dark his hair was, shiny as a raven's wing, laying slightly mussed across his brow; the warm, café-au-lait complexion of his skin, so smooth without the usual five o'clock shadow. She had raised her hand to touch his cheek, to see if it was as smooth as it looked, when she realized that Tom's eyes were open and he was watching her.

"Tom," she managed, dropping her hand abruptly to her side. A faint flush crept up her cheeks and she felt the warmth on her skin.

Tom grinned. B'Elanna blushing was perhaps the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Tom laughed and places a kiss on her forehead. He got up and held out his hand, still smiling, "Join me for breakfast?" B'Elanna smiled and took his hand. Everything seemed just right, for now.

* * *

**dont worry, its not the end..there is still a while to go.**

**please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

What no reviews?? that's sad. Please read and review!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

B'Elanna's knees were close to buckling and she was panting so hard she felt her chest would explode as she made her way through the dense forest. She felt as though she had been running for days. Had it really been just a matter of hours since this endless chase had begun?

She allowed herself to lean against the trunk of a tree for a brief moment in an attempt to catch her breath. 'The shuttle has to be around here somewhere,' she thought as she wiped the perspiration out of her eyes with her sleeve. 'If I can get to it before he does, I'll be home free.'

This thought gave her enough of a second wind to get her running again. She was sure she had gotten enough of a head start earlier to have remained ahead of her pursuer. At least, she hoped she had.

After only a few paces, she could finally make out the outline of the great craft through the trees. 'Yes!' she inwardly cheered. 'I made it! Finally!' Without thinking, she broke through the trees and shrubbery surrounding the clearing.

Boy was that a mistake. How he'd done it she didn't know, but he had beaten her there.

B'Elanna stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw him. He was standing confident and still, less than ten feet away from her, blocking her path to the shuttle. His handgun was aimed calmly at her chest. It was almost as if he had been waiting there for her all along.

"Umano! Dado!" he taunted her, his voice sounding despicably hollow, distorted, and metallic.

She saw him smirk in that victorious way that all aliens do as she quickly ducked back into the woods and began running back the way she had come. The sound of his laughter followed her for quite some distance afterwards, making it clear that he was not far behind.

B'Elanna cursed under her breath as she ran. 'How could I have been so stupid?' she chided herself. She had been so close to freedom, but it was now apparent to her that there would be no easy way out of this. He had warned her before she had begun her flight that he knew her well enough to anticipate her every move, and that her every attempt at escape would be thwarted. She had underestimated him, and she had paid the price for it. Her window of opportunity for using the shuttle was gone. Her only hope now was to keep moving, and pray that he didn't find her before their rescue came.

Her legs burned with exhaustion as she ran. Even though the trees grew close together, she could see through the gaps in the treetops that the sun was high in the sky. She was hot, she was tired, and she wished with all of her might that this nightmare of a day would end.

Just as she felt that she couldn't take another step, she stumbled into a small clearing. She heard the sound of gently trickling water a second before she saw the small, clear stream flowing nearby. The sight of it made her realize how thirsty she was. Even though she knew that she should keep moving, her entire body was screaming for water and a moment's rest. Exhausted and gasping for breath, she sank down onto her knees by the edge of the stream, lowered her hand into the water, and raised it to her lips, taking a long, refreshing draft of the cold, sweet tasting liquid.

Suddenly, a twig snapped behind her. B'Elanna froze, her hand stopping just inches away from the water's surface as she had been reaching out for a second drink. She closed her eyes for a moment in weariness and defeat.

"Surrender or die," said the eerily voice of the alien.

She slowly raised her hands and rose to her feet, turning around to face him. His gun was once again aimed at her chest, but a look of grim determination had replaced the smug grin he had worn on their previous encounter.

"You really expect me to just surrender?" she asked.

Their eyes locked for just a moment, and B'Elanna could have sworn that she saw a glimmer of something akin to compassion flit across his features, and the hand holding the weapon seemed to shake.

B'Elanna was slightly confused by this reaction. Why hadn't he shot her yet? He was an alien, and she was his prey - weren't they supposed to shoot first and ask questions later?

Deciding to take advantage of whatever opportunity she had just been presented, her eyes darted around the clearing, searching for any possible means of distraction or escape. Whether his hesitation was a result of exhaustion, overconfidence, or something else, it was still an advantage to her. If she could move fast enough to knock the weapon out of his hand...

Before she had a chance to jump into action, however, she heard voice. "Training simulation complete." Muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like a curse, the alien lowered his gun. "Computer, end program."

B'Elanna gave a relieved sigh and slumped down to the floor to relax. "You okay?" he asked as he reached and took off his armor plating.

Yeah, fine," B'Elanna answered after taking a drink that Tom held up for her. "You put up quite a chase, though. You almost had me there."

"What do you mean, almost had you? You were as good as captured. Checkmate, Lanna, you weren't going anywhere."

"Oh, please, I could still have escaped."

Tom laughed in amazement. "Alone, unarmed, fit to collapse from exhaustion..." he counted on his fingers. B'Elanna held up her hand and he helped her off the ground, and they headed out the holodeck doors.

"You look pretty exhausted yourself," she pointed out.

"Ah yes, but I was the guy with the gun."

"Not if I kicked it out of your hand."

"Which you wouldn't have been able to do if I'd shot you, which I was ready to do if you made any sudden moves."

B'Elanna laughed. "You were not!"

"Excuse me?"

"You hesitated, Tom. Your hand was shaking! There was no way you were going to shoot me."

"Yes, I would."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would."

"Oh, you would not."

"I would so!"

"Come on, Tom, you can't shoot a 'girl,'" B'Elanna teased "It goes against every fiber of your being, and you know it."

"It does not!"

"Oh yes it does, and it's gotten you into a heap of trouble time and again."

Tom spluttered a protest. "Hey, I could shoot a woman if I... wanted to..." His voice trailed off in confusion, seeming to find the words uncomfortable even as he said them.

"Uh huh," B'Elanna said sarcastically, shooting him a knowing grin. "Right. I'm really scared."

Tom sighed as he stopped at her quarters, "Fine you win, only because I have to get ready for duty."

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "Sure flyboy. See you at dinner." She said and entered her quarters. Tom smiled and headed to his quarters so get ready for duty. He couldn't wait till dinner.

* * *

Dinner had went great. Tom had convinced Neelix for him to use his kitchen to cook B'Elanna a real dinner, spaghetti. B'Elanna loved it, thought was a little unsure since Tom cooked it.

After dinner, Tom suggested they watched a movie, and she agreed. B'Elanna didn't know when the movie was made, who the actors were, or anything about the story but it was nice to sit and watch something so distracting while doing nothing else. Tom didn't talk during the movie and so she followed suit, sliding down on the cushions slowly until she was comfortable. When the credits began to roll, Tom turned to look at her. The light flickered across her face in the almost darkness. She was sound asleep, curled up on the couch, his chest as her pillow. Tom smiled and fell asleep with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long. I've been busy and work's been a killer rolls eyes I promise to update more often now.**

**Chapter 6**

B'Elanna woke up only 2 hours after she had gotten home from work. She felt like she was going to be sick. 'Its probably stress' she thought. After everything with Tom, and then work, she was surprised she hadn't broke down yet.

She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. 10:12 am. B'Elanna hadn't been able to sleep much for the past week, but she usually got more than 2 hours.

Suddenly she felt her stomach lurch, and rushed to the bathroom, before spilling any of the vomit on her bed sheets.

"Oh God!" She breathed, as the last bits of her food from the night before left her mouth. B'Elanna rinsed her mouth with water, and then some mouth wash. She still didn't feel much better, so she went back into her bedroom, and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"_Janeway to Torres. Torres come in." _B'Elanna groaned and rolled over. It wasn't time to get up, was it?

"_B'Elanna are you there?" _Yea it was.

B'Elanna rolled over and tapped her combadge. "B'Elanna here. Is something wrong?"

"_You didn't show up for your shift, is everything ok?"_

"I'm sorry Captain I over slept."

"_Alright B'Elanna, Janeway out." _B'Elanna groaned and got out of bed. She couldn't believe she slept in! Putting on her uniform and brushing her hair out, she made her way to engineering.

When she entered Engineering, things seemed to be in one piece. A young ensign came up and handed a padd to her, "Here you are, Lieutenant."

"Thank you. Nice job Ensign," B'Elanna said and the Ensign walked off. She turned to another crewmember "You keep the warp field that stable you might just get us home a few years early." B'Elanna smiled and went to work, this mornings sickness forgotten.

"The Starfleet manual allows for a variance of point three," Icheb said and pointed to the screen in front of him.

"That's only a guideline. You can do better." Seven said in a teacher like tone.

B'Elanna growled as she saw these two and stormed up to them, "I don't remember giving you permission to work here."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant." Icheb said and hung his head.

"I'm helping him study warp mechanics," Seven replied in a calm voice.

"You should have notified me. It's a busy day, and I.." B'Elanna fainted, but quickly regained consciousness.

"Lieutenant." Seven said and helped B'Elanna up.

B'Elanna waved her off, "I'm fine."

Icheb ran a tricorder over her and looked over the readings, "I'm detecting another life-sign."

"Where?" Seven asked.

"Inside Lieutenant Torres. It could be a parasite."

Seven tapped her combadge, "Seven of Nine to the Doctor."

"_Go ahead."_

"I'll be accompanying Lieutenant Torres to Sickbay."

"_What's wrong?"_

"I believe she's pregnant"

After getting B'Elanna to the Sickbay, Seven left and went back to Engineering. The Doctor grabbed a tricorder and ran it over B'Elanna. "The fetus appears to be about four weeks old and doing quite well. So are you." The EMH said and closed his tricroder.

"Why did I faint?"

"Klingon and human metabolisms sometimes clash."

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "Figures."

"Do you want me to tell Mr. Paris or are you going to spread the happy news?"

B'Elanna rolled her eyes and hopped off the bio-bed, "I'll do it."


End file.
